A New Twist
by OKami23Kitsune
Summary: two new soul reapers show up. both with hollows, and 2 zanpaktous.  strange things are about to happen in karakura town. yeah we suck at summeries
1. Masaru chapter 1

**Disclamier:**we do not own any characters of both expect for the 2 you are about to meet in the next 2 chapters but also our story will come together at about the 6th or 7th chapter, until then our characters story will be seperate. ok thank you

Every since I was about 3 years old. I was able to talk to the spirits of the dead, not knowing what powers I had. I have been living with my big sister and our younger brother since our parents have passed away when I was 5. My sister can sense the spirits of the dead but cant talk to them like I can. My name being Masaru Hayata.

I have also been a strange child when I was growing up, as i was talking to the dead during that time. Then one day it all changed, me and my sister and our younger brother were walking home from our family night out. Smiling towards each other then it happened my younger brother was in front of my eyes. But before this all happened. It was a strange day let me tell you what happened.

Flashback

_It was like every other morning I couldn't fall asleep. Each night I was having horrible nightmares of having my brother and sister killed in front of me by some monster. As the spirit that lives by us comes back and says hey. Her name is Naoko I don't know her last name. We talk for awhile, until I realized that I was going to be late for school. Grabbing my bag I ran out of the door, getting to school just before the bell rang. _

_I noticed that their were spirits running away from something through our schools gym yard. It looked like something was chasing them. I didn't know what to think of it. Until I saw my mom and dad running through the gym yard too. I jumped out of my seat and ran outside too see if it was really them. _

_While a mysterious person walked up behind me and said "Forget what you saw here and continue on with your life." I looked at the person confused out of my mind. After school another strange thing happen to me._

_The spirit that lives by the school warn me about the monster that were chasing them earlier. He told me to beware and be-careful whenever I'm alone. Still confused from what happened earlier, I decided to go straight home to avoid anything else unusual today. But it wasn't any better at home either, Naoko wasn't there and neither was my sister or my brother. I think to myself ' maybe they're not back yet.' So I went on to the roof on my house where I always go when I have stuff on my mind. The next thing I see is what looks like a star falling down towards me. But then it suddenly disappears._

_Not wanting to over think it. I hear the door open and I go down stairs to see my brother and sister coming in and telling me we are going out for a family night. We all went out to a family restaurant, having a fun time until we left. _

Flash back end.

I watched as two huge arms came out of no where and crushed my brother. For the first time in my life I shed a tear. Tears continue to fall from my eyes, never have I felt so much sadness in my life. Then as the arms were heading towards me, my eyes went dark and then I heard a voice in my head saying.

"Do you want to live or do you want to die?"

"I want to live", I replied back to the voice. But then I heard another voice saying " Then let us out, and we will save you and your sister".

"Ok I will let you out."

I then fall to the ground due to the enormousness amount of pain, coming from the center of his chest. Rolling over in pain, my eyes went black again as I took what I think is a seat in my mind. While I watch my body get up and two swords are ripped out of my chest, and my eyes become black and yellow. Watching as my body killed the two arms and what ever it was connected too. Then I heard the voice again.

" See I told you I wouldn't let you die."

" I guess so, but who are you" I replied back to the voice. But all I heard was a faint buzzing noise.

" I see so you cant yet hear our names." another voice said. " Don't worry you will in time, and we will always be at your side when that time comes." the voice then faded away. I woke up and ran over to my sister who I found still unconscious. Then I feel over in pain, not knowing where this pain come from. Not to much later an ambulance came and brought us both to the hospital.

"Where is my brother? Where is he?" I screamed at the doctors who tried to force me down.

"He is dead son, he was killed by some stranger." I stopped thinking back to what happened. Knowing now that what happened wasn't a accident, that thing is what has been terrorizing the whole town for a while. I killed it with ease.

"What am I?" I heard another voice in my head

"If you want to find out what you are, then open your mind."


	2. Kizuna chapter 1

My name is Kizuna Naruse. For as long as I can remember my life has been a living hell. My parents separated because they couldn't stand how my twin brother and I acted. I've always had the ability to see and hear the spirits of the dead. My brother didn't have the same abilities as me, but he could sense them.

It was a night that I would never forget. The sky was perfectly clear, and the light of the full moon and stars were enough to see by. My brother and I were walking back from the movies to our mother's place. Though we were twins, we looked almost nothing alike. Maybe that's why the tings happened the way they did. We were just four blocks from the house when it happened.

It looked like the sky was tearing its self apart. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked up into the hole in the sky. I was too scared to move or yell. I stood there, watching it come out of the sky. Things happened pretty quick after that. My brother stopped walking, turned around and looked at me. His eyes held confusion, and it looked like he was about to ask something. But before he could, the creature crushed him by stepping on him. It was at that moment I actually started screaming.

The thing looked at me and a red ball of light started to form in its mouth. Even though I was confused and my mind was telling me to run, I couldn't move. I couldn't leave my brother. Even though he was dead, I refused to leave him. The creature shot the red light at me and time seemed to stop. A voice spoke to me inside my head. I could tell that it was definitely a female voice. When she spoke it echoed, it was creepy but I felt as though I knew it.

"If you want to live, let me come fourth. I promise not to kill you. You can trust me." I stood frozen for a few more moments before I answered the voice.

"Can you really kill it?"

"Come on Kizu. Have faith in our abilities. We wont let you down." while she spoke, I could hear another girl's voice as well as a guys.

"Fine then. Help me."

The worst pain I've ever felt in my life was in that moment. It felt as though my insides were being ripped apart by some unknown force. The pain finally subsided and it was like I was watching what was happening, and I was experimenting everything at the same time. I watched as my body moved without my control. Things started to go by in a blur. The creature eventually decided to go back into the hole that it formed in the sky As soon as it re-entered the sky, the pain shot through me again. Once it subsided the voices echoed through my head again.

"See? I told you that we wouldn't kill you. We'll talk again at a less scary time for you." The voices stopped and I passed out. I'm pretty sure that it was mostly from shock at seeing my brother die.

I don't know how long I was out, only that it seemed like such a long time. Eventually I woke up in a hospital, surrounded by white walls, lights and my classmates.

"Kizuna, you okay?" one of them asked. Even though I knew everyone that was in the room, I felt as though I didn't.

"I guess."

"You have any idea what happened?"

"No. Where's Raiku?"

"Kizu, don't you remember? He died when the metal beam fell from the building that you guys were next to. You're lucky to have even escaped with almost no injuries." panic surged through me. The events that happened that night, were playing over in my head.

I passed out again, and woke up to a annoying beeping noise. Doctors were rushing into the room. In all honestly I had no idea as to what was going on. One of them moved away from the bed and I saw myself laying there. Confusion was the first thing that I felt. What was going on? A male voice beside me snapped me out of my rushing thoughts.

"It's a scary sight isn't it? Watching people work over you as if you didn't exist?"

"Who are you?" I asked. He had pointed ears, crimson eyes, and crimson hair that went down to the middle of his back. He was wearing a loose chain mail kimono that had a red-ish tint to it. His pants were black hakuma.

"Me? My name's_"

"I'm sorry? What was that?"

He sighed. "So you cannot hear it yet. Well that's okay, just give it some time. I'm sure it'll come to you. You should probably get back into your body before the doctors destroy it, then you'd be in real trouble." he laughed. "Just remember that there are always three who will obey your every command" he disappeared, and I closed my eyes for a moment.

When I re-opened them I was staring up into the face of one of the hospitals' many doctors.

"She's back!" was all he said before leaving the room.


	3. Masaru chapter 2

The next thing I knew, I was in what looked like to be deserted city with a sky that was the color of blood. What I saw next was what look like a black and white version of me, standing right in the center of the place looking at me.

"Who are you?" I ask the person.

" I am you but also your opposite, do you get this Masaru."

" I think so. Can I ask what your name is?" I asked him

"You should already know what my name is." I thought to myself then said "Your name is Ryoichi."

"Congratulations you guess it."

"Yeah so why am I here?" I asked Ryoichi.

" Your here because you want answers, and I'm the only one who can give them to you."

"Listen to what I'm going to tell you. You are not safe anymore, those things that attack you last night will come again." Ryoichi said with an unhappy expression on his face. " Before you understand everything, you will see what you must do." After Ryoichi said that, he disappeared and I woke up in a hospital bed next to my sister.

"Sis, I know what happen our little brother is dead isn't he" I asked my sis. All she did was nod her head. "I don't think I can stay here any longer, sis without causing you more pain."

I looked at the wall with tears running down my face. It took me a while to calm down, but when I did I was sort of surprised at what I said. " I think I am going to live with our cousin Orihime in Karakura town."

All my sister did was nod, and a few days later I was released from the hospital. When I got home, the place was trashed. It looked like someone was looking for something. The next moment I saw a hole in the wall began to form. It was as if someone or something was ripping the wall.

Then the next thing I knew, my eyes went blank and I fell to the floor. Then went I woke up I was back in the deserted town, I looked up to see Ryoichi and 3 figures standing 20 feet in front of me. The 3 figures were all in long cloaks so I couldn't tell whether or not they were male or female.

Then Ryoichi spoke to me. " I see you finally joined us." I looked at Ryoichi and then I answered.

"Yeah I guess so, but what is going to on?"

Ryoichi just smiled at me and then said "Lets see if you can hear their names or not."

The 2 smaller figures spoke at the same time saying "Hello our name is _ _ _ ." I looked at them with a blank expression on my face.

Ryoichi then said, " I see so you can't hear there name yet, how about this dude." He said pointing to the other one standing there. Finally the taller figure of the 3 spoke.

"Good to see you, my owner, my name is _ _ ."

I continued to look at them with a blank expression on my face.

"I see so you can't hear him either, then I guess its not time yet."

"What was this all about? Why can't I hear there name's?"

"It is not yet time for you to learn their names. We will see how long it takes." My eyes and mind went blank again and I woke up to find my head on my sister's lap.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"I'm just tired. I must have fallen asleep while why I was laying down." after I answered her, I got up an went to my room.

A couple of hours past and my sister called me down to dinner. I walked down, only to remember that it would be only me and my sister for dinner today. 'Cause of what happened that day, our little brother would no longer be here with us.

I got downstairs and sat at the table. We had a very quiet dinner that night. After dinner was over, I went back up to my room. Soon after I returned to my room I fell asleep. Then I started to hear someone's voice. I open my eyes to see, Ryoichi sitting where he was the last time I was in that strange world.

"What's up Ryoichi? Why did you bring me here this time?"

Ryoichi smiled at me and said " Be careful in the next couple of days, dangerous things will happen." After Ryoichi said that, he disappeared, and I woke up back in my room. Thinking to myself _**'**__what the hell was all that about'_. I got up and changed and started to head out the door to school.

While I was walking to school, I noticed something very odd. A girl in my class was licking something off her hands, it didn't look like anything I ever seen before. Then Ryoichi spoke to me in my mind _'that girl is licking blood off her hands'_.

"I thought so, it wasn't anything I seen someone drink before, I should go before she sees me." As I finished saying that, I ran when I saw the girl looking in my direction. Thinking to myself '_oh shit'_, I ran faster and got to the school before the girl could get a good look at me.

The day went by pretty fast, except that I ran into that same girl twice in school. I had a feeling that every time I walked away from her, she would always watch me like a hawk.

School was over for the day, and I was walking back home.

Ryoichi's voice echoed in my head _'you know I think she saw you earlier, but I don't think she knows if your a enemy or an ally yet.' _

I answered him back _'I don't know either, but I have a feeling that she is going to attack us soon.' _

Ryoichi quickly replied _'heads up here she comes.' _

At that time I'm thinking _'oh shit, why is she attacking me.' _

I felt my eyes and mind go blank and the next thing I knew, the girl that was attacking me was torn in to several pieces and thrown all over the road. I looked around to see a mask by my feet.

Ryoichi laughed and then said _'that is our mask, you can use it at any time you see fit.' _The mask had dragon fangs with fox ears and black and red flames circling around the center of it.

_'Lets go home for now and rest' _I told Ryoichi. I started to walk, then stopped, turned around and picked up the mask that was on the ground. Soon after I reached my house, my sister was standing outside the door with a bag. I walked up to her and asked "why do u have a bag with you sis, are you going somewhere?"

My sister shook her head and said "No you , I'm sending you to live with your cousin in Karakura town for awhile, too many things have been going on and I think you need to get away for a while."

I looked at my sister and nodded as I grabbed the bag and started to walk to the station. Thinking to myself _'This is going to be one hell of a trip.' _

Ryoichi spoke in my mind _'Yeah this is going to be a lot of fun.'_

I smiled and continued to walk to the station. I finally got to the station and waited for the train to get there.

_'I think this will be a fun train trip Masaru.' _

_'Yeah I can see the hollows on the train, I wonder how many are going to attack us.' _was all I said

A few moments later the train finally arrived at the station. I was getting on when a whole bunch of people, ran on to the train cars to my right and left. I wondered why no one was in the train car I was in. I thought to myself.

'_I think we about to meet some unusual people, and we are going to have one big slaughter fest.'_

Ryoichi answered me by laughing and saying _' yeah, we can finally see what you can do with the hollow mask.' _A few moments later, about 10 people walked into the train car I was in and just stared at me. I looked around the room and then said to all the people,

"What do I something on my face? Or are you just here to try to eat me?" As all the people transformed in to hollows. I smiled and ripped out my hollow mask and killed all of them within a couple of seconds. I was licking the blood off my hands. As the trained finally started to move.

Not too long after, the train come to the city of Tokyo, and more people jammed onto the train. Not paying any attention to the other people. I start to talk with Ryoichi.

_'Hey Ryoichi want to make a bet?' _

_'Sure I don't see anything else that we could do to past the time.'_

_'Lets see how many hollows attack us, while were on the train.' _

Ryoichi laughed and said his number and I said mine. Then the train starts to move again. I won.

The train then come to a random town, not that I really cared. Until I saw a little girl run off the train, when the doors shut and the train started to move again. I thought to myself _'god damn'_.

I ran to the back of the train and jumped off, and chased after the little girl. I caught up to the girl in no time and stopped her. Then I asked her "Why did u run away from the train?" she didn't reply so I continued. "Come now will go back together and wait for the next train."

I picked up the little girl and put her on my shoulders and started to walk back to the train station. The little girl looked down at me and said "My name is Tsukiko" then she looked away.

I look at her and then say "That's a very nice name, my name is Masaru." The both of us started to talk for a while before we knew it, we were at the train station, waiting for the next train. I asked Tsukiko again "Why did you run away?"

Tsukiko looked up at me and said "Because I don't want to go to my new fathers place."

"Why not, he can't be that bad of a person."

Tsukiko started to cry, I wiped away her tears as she said "He is mean to me, last time I was there he hurt me."

"Would you like me to go with you to your new fathers house?" Tsukiko then looked up at me and smiled then hugged me. "I take it that's a yes."

"By the way Tsukiko where is your new fathers house?"

"He lives in Karakura town."

I started laughing and said "That's funny, cause that's where I am heading too." Tsukiko smiled again and hugged me. The train arrived and we got on together.

The train started to move not to long after we got on. We arrived in Karakura faster than I expected. We got off the train, and I looked around to find my cousin. But she wasn't there, my cousin is never good with time.

"Well lets get you to your new father's house, before it gets to dark" I said to Tsukiko, as we started to walk off, in the direction of her new fathers house. We didn't have to walk to long before we came to her new father's house. The mother ran out, followed by some buff dude with a scar on his left arm.

Tsukiko hid behind me, as the dude walked up to me and said "Get out of the way kid, she is in a huge amount of trouble." I didn't say or do anything -which probably set him off- and he punched me in the gut but I didn't move.

I started laughing. I picked him up and slammed him into the ground making a crater, then I said "You're not going to do anything to her, if I come back and I find out you hurt her again, your not going to like what happens."

I smiled at Tsukiko, hugged her and walked back to the station to wait for Orihime.


	4. Kizuna chapter 2

About three weeks after that creepy incident, I returned to school. At first things were normal. People would come up to me and we'd talk as if we were friends. Then as the days went on, less and less people would talk to me. I didn't really care, I truly enjoyed being alone. It was safer that way.

I usually spent most of my free time on the roof, it was much quieter there than in the library. It was one of my three free periods that it happened.

"Hey Kizuna, how are you today? You don't have to answer I can tell quite easily. You're pissed off and confused right?"

I looked up at the person who was talking and froze. She looked a lot like the guy who spoke to me earlier in the month. Her ears were pointed, she had ice blue hair that went to the middle of her back. Her eyes were the same color as her hair. Like the guy, she had a chain mail kimono that was tinted blue, and wearing black hakuma.

"Who exactly are you?" I felt as if that sentence was going to become quite normal.

"I thought that you knew already. I'm _. You know _ twin." I must have given her a blank stare because she just laughed. "Seru was right, you do need some time before you can hear our names. Oh, don't worry about anything. You just lost your brother, so of course its going to take some time before you can hear our names."

"Umm… what are you?"

"You'll figure that out later on. Well Seru is calling me. Got to go." she smiled at me and vanished.

I just kept staring at the spot where she vanished. Nothing was making mach sense anymore. _Maybe I should transfer schools. Things might be better for me if I left._ the sound of the roof's door opening snapped me back to reality.

"Kizu, the director wants to speak with you." was all the person said before leaving.

I walked down to the office and opened the door. To my surprise, my mother was sitting in one of the chairs. She looked up at the sound of my approach and spoke.

"Kizuna, I'm starting to think that maybe a change in scenery would be good for you. Your teachers are worried about you. They are saying that you no longer apply yourself to your work."

I could tell that she really was worried about me. She wouldn't meet my eyes when she spoke. That, to me proved that she cared.

"Yes. Miss Naruse, I agree with your mother. I can have a transfer paper written out and sent in the next three days. You may stay here in that time or you can go to the city in question and find a place to stay. Really it's up to your mother whether or not you leave."

I looked over to my mother and didn't say anything. I didn't have to do or say anything, she had already made up her mind about me leaving.

"I'll have a place set for her in the three days time. Maybe it'll help get that accident off your mind, if you're away from here."

"I understand. I'll go home now and start packing. If I may ask… what is the town that you want me to go to?"

"Its Karakura town. It's not that big, but it has a nice atmosphere."

"I'll order you're new school uniform for you as soon as we get home."

"Umm, who am I going to be staying with?"

"My younger sister's husband and his family. I'll let him know that you're going to be staying with him for a while."

Once I got home, I went straight to my room and packed most of my own cloths, and some of my brothers. It felt odd to be in his room, knowing that I'd never be able to see him again.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head and finished packing. Once done I went out to the car and threw my one bag into the back seat. I was pissed off at the fact that my own mother said that she didn't want me here. Yeah, she cared enough to say that she was worried about me - not in those words, but the point got across - but to say that I should go to a different city was just plain cruel. Even though I was thinking the same thing.

Without too much complaining, I went back into the house and up to my room. I knew that it was going to be the last time I ever spent another night in the house where Raiku and myself had really grown up.

**Two days later**

I was sitting on a train, heading to the new place that I would call my home. It wasn't a big train, so it was pretty quiet.

"_Next stop Karakura town. Those who wish to get off here, press the stop button"_

I got up, grabbed my bag and pressed the stop button. Waiting for the train to stop, I thought about the day that I first told Rai, that I could hear and see the dead.

_**Flashback**_

I was sitting in my room when the ghost of a little girl wandered in. I was about six, so I was still getting used to all the weird things that were happening to me. She didn't seem to notice that I could see her.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked her. She jumped a little and faced me with a surprised look on her face.

"You can see me? You can actually see me standing here in front of you?"

"Yes I can." I stood up as I spoke and called to Rai. He came into my room and froze.

"Kizu, what's wrong?"

"Umm… can you see her?" I asked and pointed to where the ghost girl stood.

"Sorry, but I don't see anyone. I do sense something there though."

_**End Flashback**_

The train stopped and I got off. Everything was so much different here than back home. Where the station at home would be filthy, this one was pretty clean. Even the smells were cleaner than back home.

I walked out from the station and stared into the sunlight, and sighed. I was going to be stuck here for god knows how long. Movement off to my right caught my attention. A man who looked to be in his late thirties was waving in my direction and walking towards me. When he got a few feet in front of me he spoke.

"You're Kizuna right?"

"Yes. And you are?"

"How rude of me. I'm Isshin Kurosaki. I'm you're mother's brother-in-law. She told me what happened. You can stay here as long as you want."

I stared at him and replied. "As long as you don't have a problem with me staying here, then I'll stay"

**A/N: Please review. We would like to know what you guys think.**


	5. Masaru chapter 3

I got back to the station to see, a girl around my age with red hair waiting by the entrance.

"Hey Orihime, it took you a while to get here."

The Girl turned around and waved back at me.

"You know I've always been good with time, and you aren't."

Orihime ran over to where I was and hugged me.

"I had something that I needed to take care of first, so technically I was here first and you are still late." I hugged her back, and we started to walk to her place.

It only took us a little while to get to my cousins house from the station. I walked inside my cousin's house and threw my bag down on to the floor and fell on to her couch.

"I take it that you're tired?" and then smiled at me. I looked up at my cousin and said "Yeah you could say that, and do you have anything to eat here? I'm hungry." she walked into the kitchen, to cook up something. Not too long after, she came out with a tray of food, and I devoured everything on it. Then I fell asleep after my cousin took the tray of food away.

I woke up the next morning to see a note of the table saying _'Masaru, you can find something for breakfast in the fridge; I left for school early this morning.' _I yawned as I got up, and went to take a shower. After the shower, I put on my favorite set of trip pants, and a random shirt that I found in my bag and my favorite hoodie. I walked to the kitchen and fixed something to eat. As I was eating I thought to mys_elf 'I think I'll go check out the school that I'm going to be going to.' _I locked the door as I left my cousins house, and walked in the direction of Karakura high school.

I walked for about 10 minutes before I came to the gates of the high school_. 'This is going to be one hell of a time.' _As I walk onto the school ground, I headed for the main entrance. I wasn't stopped by any adults, so I wandered the entire school. Sadly I didn't find anything that held interest for me. I decided to head outside, mainly for a lack of anything else to do. Outside I noticed a gym class in session, being as bored as I was; I decided to see if I could join in. I walked up to the teacher and I asked him if I could join in. I told him that I was going to be going here in the next few days and I wanted to see how they worked. To my surprise he said yes.

I walked over to the class and joined them in a race around the track. Ryoichi spoke to me in my head out of nowhere _'Why are you doing this now?' _I barely contained a laugh when I replied to him. _'Because I'm bored and I want to see what they do if I beat the school records.' _

The teacher then shot off the gun to signal the start of the race. I was at the finish line, while everyone else was at the halfway point. I turned and watched as most of the other students just stopped and stared at me with confused expressions on their faces. I walked out of the school grounds just as the teacher started walking towards the spot where I stood.

I noticed that as soon as I left the school grounds I was getting hungry. So I decided to hunt down some place to eat at. I found a ramen stand not too far away from the school, and I walked over to the stand and sat down. I ordered my ramen, and started talking to the owner while I waited for it to get done. I quickly finished my ramen and then left.

I headed back to the school to wait for my cousin; because I didn't have a key to her place yet I waited for her at the school gates. My cousin came out of the school surround by her friends. I waved at her, as she told her friends she was going to meet her cousin.

I smiled at her and said "Geez your late as usual, I don't know if I should start charging you a waiting fee." I started to laugh, and Orihime started to hit me with her bag, trying to stop me from laughing.

"Hey Orihime, stop that will you? I'll quit laughing."

My cousin stopped hitting me. "You know that was mean to say."

"Yeah it was I'm sorry." She dragged me off to where the key maker dude was, so that I could have a key to her apartment.

"Hey Orihime, what happened? You were never so popular when we were kids."

She look at me and replied. "I don't really know when I got in middle school I started to do a lot more in school and started to get more popularity."

"I see, well I think I broke your school's track record today."

My cousin looked shocked when I said that and then she said "Geez you had to go and break my friend's record now."

I looked at her. "What? You knew it was going to happen when I got here, so stop complaining."

My cousin slapped me over the head when we were at the key-smith, got the key made and then left. We were walking back to her place, and I saw a little kid with a chain on his chest run by us. I turn to Orihime

"Why don't you go back first and I'll caught up to you later."

She nodded her head and walked away from where we were. I waited until she was complete out of sight and then i stepped out in front of a giant hollow that had a soul sticking out of his mouth. I pulled out my mask and I slid it to the top of my head and spoke to the hollow. "Hey do you really want to do this?" The hollow just charged at me. I pulled my mask back over my face and I ripped the hollow to pieces. When I was finished with him, I continued my way back to my cousin's house.

I got back to my cousin's house to find she had a friend over and food was all set out. I walked in and thought 'what the hell happened here?' My cousin and her friend appeared out of nowhere and pushed me to the ground. And I yelled at them "What the hell? Get off of me."

My cousin and her friend got off of me and sat on the couch while I sat on the floor. "This is a welcoming party for you, there was going to be more people, but they couldn't make it."

I looked at them and then said "I see well let's eat I don't want this food to go to waste." My cousin and her friend and I dug into the food and it was all gone by the time we were full. My cousin walked her friend home, as I cleaned up. Then Ryoichi spoke in my head. 'You get to have a fun day at school tomorrow', then I said back to him "Yeah fuck you Ryoichi." I said out loud. 'I think I'll take a shower before my cousin gets home, so she can have it when she gets back.'

I walked to the couch and picked my bag up from behind it and pulled out some clean clothes to sleep in. Then I walked to the bathroom. I got out of the shower not too long after. I put on my shorts and came out with the towel hanging from my neck and fell on to the couch.

I fell asleep for a few minutes, and then the next thing I know when I wake up my cousin is staring at me. I looked at her "Can I help you cousin?"

She looked at me a little confused "I didn't think you would have cleaned up already." I shrugged my shoulders and putted on my shirt, while my cousin went and took a shower. She came out of the shower with her pajamas on and said to me "You know you can take my brothers room."

I nodded my head and picked up my stuff and walked to Sora's room and throw my stuff down and collapsed on the bed. And fell asleep. Next thing I know when I wake up is that I see Ryoichi and the 3 other figures standing with him.

"What's going on now?"

Ryoichi looked bored and replied in a slight monotone. "We're going to see if you can hear their names or not." The smaller figures stepped forward. "Hello again, our name is _." I just looked at them as they had as they stepped back with a frown on their face.

The taller figure then stepped forward and said "Hello my name is Shi _."

"I think I'm starting to hear his name."

"Then it's almost time for you to be able to use him. We'll see you soon."

I was woken up by Orihime. "Hey get up, this is your first day at a new school."

We walked out the door, not too long after she woke me up. We were walking to school, when all of a sudden I feel something push me to the ground. I turn my head to see this little girl on my back.

"Hey Masaru it's been a while." I looked at her and she moved off to let me up.

"Yes it has been Tsukiko." I stand up and hug her and then put my hand on her shoulder "What are you doing here? You don't go to high school yet."

Tsukiko looked at me and said "Yeah I know, I'm going to the high school to say hi to my new dad and then going to my school."

We arrived at the school; my cousin bid us a farewell and headed to her class. I turned to Tsukiko. "You want to come with me for a little bit? I have to go to the facility room to see which class I am in." Tsukiko nodded as we headed to the facility room, it didn't really take that long to find out what class I was in.

We arrived at my class, not to long later. I walked in to find that Tsukiko new father was my teacher. He looked at me and smirked. "Hey punk, long time no see,"

"Yeah asshole it has been a while, have you been nice to Tsukiko?" He shakes his head and I flip him off and head to the principals with Tsukiko still on my shoulders.

"Why did you do that to him?"

"Because I told him if he isn't nice to you, I was going to kick his ass again." I look at Tsukiko and say "You should get to your school"

She nodded her head and jumped off my shoulder and hugged me again and ran off to her school. I walked in to the principal's office and sat down in the chair. The principal then asked me my name. "My name is Masaru Hayata."

The principal looks at me and glared slightly "Well since it's your first day I'll let you off with a warning, since you have a reason behind why you did it."

I nod and he lets me go to my new classroom which he assigned me. I got to my assigned classroom, to find out that the school bully was waiting for me in front of the door. The bully smirks and starts talking. "Hey kid I hear you just flipped out the most feared teacher in the school, and too get on his good side I'm going to kick your ass."

The bully started to throw his fist toward me but, I dodge all of them with ease and said "You won't be able to hit me like that." As the bully grew more tired after each miss I decided to hit him, and he went flying back to the window just as the teacher walked out of the classroom and then sent me back down to the principal's office.

I got to the principal's office and he looked up surprised to see me there again. "What are you doing back here?"

"I got in trouble because the school bully wanted to kick my ass, but I kicked his ass inside."

The principal looked at me and smiled slightly "Well if you ask me he got what he deserved. But according to the rules I have to suspend you from school for a week."

I just looked at him and said "That's reasonable, so Ill guess I see you in a week." I got up and left and walked outside of the school.

The gym teacher saw me leaving and walked up to me. "What happen? I just saw the school bully go flying out the window."

I looked up and said "He tried to fight me and lost, now if you excuse me coach I need to get off the school ground 'cause I am suspended." I walked past the gym teacher as the class that had gym was looking at me while I walked out the gates of the school.

It was only 11am in the morning when I got suspend from school. I thought to myself 'damn I was hoping not to get suspend on the first day', then Ryoichi spoke up from within my mind _'I bet, so how badly did you hurt him.'_

"Oh hey Ryoichi, I don't know he went flying out of a 2nd story window." Ryoichi started to laugh, and really it was a little annoying.

"It serves him right, trying to fuck with us." I started to laugh as well and headed over to the ramen stand I found when I first arrived. I arrived at the ramen stand and sat down and started too talked with the owner for a while before I ordered my lunch.

The owner set down the ramen that I ordered and finally asked the question I knew he had on his mind. "Hey kid what are you doing out of school this early"

I looked at him and said "I got suspended for kicking the shit out of the school bully."

He smiled at me and started to laugh and said "So you taught my idiot son a lesson, he deserves it." I started to laugh at well.

"Thanks for the ramen old man, I'll be going now." I paid him and started to walk back to Orihime's house. I got their not to long after. When I unlocked the door I walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it and fell asleep.

I woke up about 3 ½ hours later. "Damn that was a nice nap, but Orihime is going to kill me when she gets home for being suspended on my first day." My cousin would be home in about 10 minutes, so I decided to take watch some TV while I waited.

I turned on the news to see what the temp was today. The door opened about 10 minutes later, just as I thought. My cousin was pissed off, as I saw her come charging in at me. And start to say "What the happened at school today to get you suspend for a week? And don't tell me it was some petty fight."

"It's a long story Orihime." My cousin sat down right in front of me and glared

"Well start explaining before I call your sister and have her yell at you." I signed and then told Orihime about what happened and why I was not going to be in school for a week. My cousin looked at with the most pissed off face I have ever seen of her and then said "Ok, well I guess I can forgive you this time, but no more stupid actions. Understood?" I nodded, and she went to her room.

I decided to take another nap, after my cousin walked to her room. The next thing I know the doorbell rang and I got up to open it. Standing there was this random girl with blue hair, black eyes and wearing a hoodie with cut up pants.

"Yes can I help you, their cub scout?"

"Hey I am no cub scout. I'm looking for Masaru Hayata."

At that moment I was on the defensive. "Yes what can I do for you?" She starts laughing

"You're Masaru? I was excepting something, well follow me." I sighed and shouted to my Cousin "Hey I'm going out for a bit."

We left my cousin place, and started to walk down the street until we hit the park. Then she started talking.

"I'm Yuzuki Megumi and I'm here to take your mask." I look at her and pull out my mask.

"Oh this Mask? Well good luck with that." Yuzuki pulled out a pair of ton-pas and started to spin them and then charged at me. I start to laugh as I block her swings of her weapon and taunt. "Is this really all you got, I won't even have to use my mask."

After the taunt, I disappeared from in front of her and then reappeared behind her and punched her straight to the wall. Yuzuki hit the wall with a really loud thump and coughed up blood. She stood up and wiped the blood away and charged at me. She seemed to get serious at the same moment.

At the same time she charged me I heard a deep voice within my mind. _'It's time for me to come out and be of some use to you. Put your hand to your chest.'_ I do what I am instructed and I put my hand to my chest, then a couple seconds after I felt this massive pain and a handle of a sword form in my hand. I pulled the sword out and stared at it in surprise. "So I just this is what you look like." Then I heard the voice again

'_Now release me to see my true form, my name is Shi Ryu.'_ I took up a Battojutsu stance and said the first thing that came to mind. "I release you from your slumber, time to devour Shi Ryu." After I finished speaking, there was a huge cloud of dust, and my sword changed into a black and red spear with a dragon warped about it. I looked back over to Yuzuki.

"Shall we continue? I kind of want to test my new weapon out of you." She didn't reply at all. Instead she backed up about five feet then turned and ran. I sheathed Shi Ryu, and sighed. I really wanted to test out my new weapon on someone.

I figured that she wasn't going to do anything stupid again, so I decided to start heading back to my cousin house. Almost as if to ruin my already suckish mood, Ryoichi started speaking.

_'Congratulations you learned how to use one of your two Zanpaktou.'_

"So that's what their called I see what about the red energy?" Ryoichi started laughing.

'_That my friend is your reiatsu. Mine is a different color than yours because I'm a hollow'_

"I see." I got back to my cousin house and when I walked in and she had dinner set. We sat down and ate, after we finished eating I gathered up the dish and washed them. My cousin said her good night as she headed off to her room. When I was done I headed to my room, and all but passed out on the bed.

**Fast forward a week**

I returned to school after my week of suspension, I walked to the principal's office and talked to him and got my classroom again. I walked into the room and took the seat by the window. The day went on, like it normally would, until gym started. The gym teacher called out our names to perform the long jump.

There was a name that caught my attention, the coach called "Yuzuki Megumi." I looked up to see the same girl I fought with just a week ago in my Class. She did her long jump and went back to her friends. I got called up not to long after she was finished. I walked up and the coach seemed to notice me for the first time. "I see you're back."

"Yeah hopefully nothing stupid happens again." The Coach nodded as I took off running to start my long jump. I beat the school record…again. I don't know how or why but I always end up doing it. Once I was done I walked back to the tree where I was sitting before he called me over. Once I sat down I put in my headphones to block out everyone.

I noticed a shadow above me and asked "Can I help you with something?" as I took out my headphones.

"I wondered when I was going to see you again." I looked up to Yuzuki above me, smiling at me.

"If you don't want to die, please leave."

"I'm not here to cause anything; I want to be friends with you."

I looked at her knowing that I had a very confused look on my face. One minute she was killing random people, then she wants me dead… now she wants to be my friend? "What? You wanted to kill me like a week ago, now you want to be Friends?" She nodded her head, and I said "Ok It'll be nice to get to know more people around here."

She ran off to join her friends, as I returned to my nap which I was just about to begin.


	6. Kizuna chapter 3

**A/N**: words in _Italics_ are thoughts, and they will be used when the Hollows (Shirosaki and Seru) talk. (Unless it's in Kizuna's inner world)

The car ride to the house wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Isshin didn't talk too much and when he did, he didn't ask too many questions about that night. He told me that he owned the clinic in town and that he and had twin daughters and a son that was about my age.

The house was a light yellowish color, and had two floors. It wasn't that far from the school, and at least I didn't have to worry about people talking to me too much.

"Well Kizu, this is it. I'm sure that you're going to have a great time here." I could tell that he was trying to make me feel at ease.

I walked into the house and just looked around. It was completely different than I had imagined. The place smelt like miso soup, mixed with rice balls. "Umm… nice place."

Isshin just laughed at my reaction. He closed the door and walked over to stand beside me. "School's not out yet, so you're going to have to wait a bit before you meet your cousins. I'm sure that you will get along fine with Yuzu and Karin. You might have a harder time getting to know Ichigo, because he doesn't really talk to anyone."

I smiled at that. "Then we are a lot alike. I pretty much stopped talking to people ever since Raiku was killed." I looked around the room again. "Do you have a room prepared for me yet? I would like to lay down for a bit."

"Yep, I had Yuzu get one set up for you this morning. It's up the stairs and third door on the right."

"Thanks" I grabbed my bags and walked up the stairs and went to the room that would be mine for a while. Once in, I closed the door and walked over to the bed. Yellow blankets. "Such a disgusting color" I ripped the horrible blankets and sheets from the bed and replaced them with the black ones I brought. The pillow cases were deep purple. It's ironic that the two colors that Rai loved were black and purple. I picked up the yellow crap and dropped them by my door in the hall.

I walked over to the closet and put away everything that I brought. The only things that were not black were the school uniform, and a crimson dress that had a blue and white dragon on it that Rai had bought for me on our fifteenth birthday.

Unexpectedly, tears started rolling down my face. Slowly I walked over to the bed pulled back the top two blankets and collapsed. Almost as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

I opened my eyes and looked out at an open field with a single blossoming Sakura. Three people stood by it. I recognized two of them. The other looked exactly like me, only pure white.

'Um… excuse me, but who are you guys?"

"Ah, mistress. It's been a while since we talked. Do you remember who I am?" The mirror image asked.

"No not really. Only your voice." I looked at the others. I could easily tell that they were twins. "I do remember the both of you though." They both looked up and smiled. The guy walked over to me.

"Been a while. You haven't called upon us for quite some time. We were starting to worry that you forgot that you had the three of us with you." I could tell that he was joking when he said the last part.

"Sorry Saiyukimaru, it has been pretty rough for me lately." He looked a little surprised when I said his name.

"When did you hear it?"

"Not really sure, it just came to me. Sorry it took me a while to figure them out. You forgive me right Hinoshizuka?" I said jokingly to her.

"Of course. Why would I not? Can't wait until you use us in battle. That's going to be a fun time right Sai?"

"Yeah, as long as you don't hog all of Kizu's attention, Shizuka."

I was surprised. It was as though we were close friends, seeing as how we were joking with each other. "Umm… Seru, what are you three exactly?"

"Hmm? Oh I'm a hollow. And the other two are your zanpaktous. You're going to have to find out how to control them on your own. Once you can use at least one of them freely, then I'll teach you how to use my power. You should return to the living world and get on with your day."

I opened my eyes slightly and heard voices coming from the hall.

"Ichigo, be nice to her. She's still in a state of shock; don't go making her feel unwelcome."

"Shut up will you. I'm not that stupid."

Quietly I walked over to the door and opened it slowly. Neither of them seemed to notice me standing there.

"You don't have to go out of your way to be nice. Act as you usually would." Was all I said. Those alone made both of them jump a bit.

"Kizuna, I hope that this idiot didn't wake you up." Isshin said quickly.

"I was already awake." I looked at the other in the hall. "Hey, how's it going? I'm Kizuna." I said with a slight smile. Isshin turned around and walked back down the hall.

"Hey Kizuna. I'm Ichigo, dad said that you'll be in my class starting from tomorrow. I'll help you out if you need it."

We stood there in the hall in an awkward silence. We didn't look at each other, we looked at the floor. I was surprised that there was no tension between us. Only confusion.

"Diner won't be ready for another few hours, so you can do whatever you want until then. I say you should meet Yuzu and Karin, but it's up to you." He walked over to the door that was across the hall from mine and went in.

_That must be his room. Best not to go in there unless I need help with homework. _With that I turned and went back into my room. I was almost to the bed when I felt a cold presence behind me. I turned around quickly and saw Seru standing there.

"_Hey princess. How ya doin'_?"

"Not too bad. Still a bit tired, but can't do much about that. When do you think I'm going to be able to use Shizuka and Saiyuki?"

She laughed. "_You are already calling them by nicknames? You do realize that if you call them like that, their power is going to be halved. Although that might make your enemies think that your powers are not that strong_."

"So full names give more power. Heh, that makes sense. Seru, you have to teach me how to use them."

"_Not right now. You are not ready, their power would most likely kill you. Give it some time and -"_

"No! I'm not going to wait until you say I'm ready." I knew that I was talking a bit too loud, but I couldn't help it. I was going to get revenge for my brother's death.

The door opened suddenly, causing me to jump a bit, and Seru to vanish. It was Ichigo who entered.

"Kizuna, who were you talking to?"

"N-no one." I kept looking down, to avoid looking at him.

"Kizu, you don't have to lie about it. Trust me strange shit has been happening here for quite a while."

"Seru."

"What?"

"I was talking to Seru, she's umm…" I looked out the window for a moment before I spoke again. "She's my Hollow."

He was silent for a while then a voice that sounded a lot like Seru's seemed to come from nowhere.

"_Hey king, so this is your cousin huh? She's kinda cute."_

"Shiro, shut up and go away." A mirror image of Ichigo appeared next to him.

"That's why you asked. It makes more sense." _'Hey princess, is it ok if I come out?' 'Yea, you can_.' Seru appeared next to me almost instantaneously.

"_Well now, isn't this a strange sight. My own brother standing before me. It has been a long time since we last spoke hasn't it?" _She said to Ichigo's hollow.

"_God damn it. Why are you here? You're not supposed to be here."_

Ichigo and I stared at both of them and started laughing. The two hollows looked up at us with identical expressions of confusion on their faces.

"Seru, you didn't tell me that you had a brother." I said after I managed to stop laughing.

"_Sorry princess, didn't think that I would see it again. So I didn't think it important."_

"It's fine."

"Hey Kizu, how long have you known about your hollow?"

"Umm, I think about three weeks. Why?"

"You haven't had problems with Seru taking over?"

"No, she's been quite quiet. Why-"

"_Why would I try to take over her mind and body? Unlike a certain dumb ass hollow, I'm loyal to my human"_

"_I'm not a dumb ass hollow. And I am loyal, I just want to be in control for a while."_

"That's a lie Shiro. What was it you said the first time you tried?"

"_Eh, don' know what you're talkin' 'bout."_

"Yeah I bet you don't. Seru, what have you told Kizu? I'm sure that you've mentioned her Zanpaktou?"

"Yes she has. I'd love to show you, but a certain someone won't allow it."

"Well I agree with her. Don't worry though, you'll have to sooner or later, trust me on that. Well it's almost time for dinner. You should head down soon or you won't get any food. Shiro, go" Shiro looked at him and vanished, Seru did the same.

I stood there for a few moments longer before I walked to the door. I sighed, opened the door and stepped out into the hall. As I got closer to the stairs I could hear a young girls' voice.

"She doesn't need to be here. Dad why did you let that brat in here!"

"Yuzu!"

I stepped onto the stairs, which creaked giving away my presence. "I just came down to tell you that I have no appetite, and to ask you if I could step out for a while." I said to Isshin.

"Kizu, you don't have to leave-" he started.

"Yes she does, I don't want her here!"

"Well that makes two of us. I never asked to be sent here. I only did it because my mother asked me to. You annoying little brat, what right do you have to say shit like that?" I could feel anger rising. My sight started to go black, and my head started to throb. "You know absolutely nothing, don't act like you do." I could hear Seru's voice mixing with my own. Before anything happened I left the house.

I just kept running until I came to a park. I collapsed onto the ground as soon as I got there. Pain shot through my entire body, and it felt like a mask was starting to form over part of my face.

I felt the weird mask thing start to extend to my neck, down my left arm, across my stomach and down my right leg. I raised my right arm to try to pry off the mask, only to find that the mask only covered the left side of my face.

'_Princess, I'm sorry. Your emotions caused your control to waver, allowing me to come forth.' _I didn't answer. Mostly because I wasn't sure if I could.

The pain was almost worse than the first time she burst forth. Breathing heavily I tried to calm down enough to push her back.

"Seru… it hurts too much, please go back."

Slowly, the weird mask thing started to retreat back, until it fell off. I picked it up and just stared at it. It reminded me of a tiger. It had two stripes, one crimson, and one sapphire.

At the same time, I felt someone standing behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see who it was. I was surprised to see Ichigo. Though I knew I should have expected it.

"That was a good show of control. Although it shouldn't have happened. Yuzu didn't have to say any of that. Come back with me, and get some rest. After school tomorrow, I'll help you with your Zanpaktou."

"They are twin blades. Although, I don't know what they look like in weapon form."

"I figured as much. Well come on, let's go back."

We walked back in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was one of understanding, and friendship. In my head Seru spoke to me.

'_Kizu… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to 'cause you pain. It's just-' _

'_Seru, it's okay. I don't blame you.'_

We got back to the house and stood outside before going in.

"Ichigo, don't expect me to talk to her."

"Wasn't going to. And I don't blame you for not talking to her. Just get in the house and eat something."

We walked into the house without another word to each other. The rest of them were still eating, so I sat down and ate a small portion of rice, then got up and went up to my room.

"Might as well sleep. School can't be much worse."

I walked over to my bed and got in. I didn't bother to change. Sleep came quickly.

**(A/N: this is the longest chapter so far. They will be longer. Trust me.)**


	7. Masaru chapter 4

It was around lunch time, when I woke up from my nap. I thought to myself _"this is going to be one weird stay here."_

I hear Ryoichi and Shi Ryu say at the same time: _"yeah your right, but it going to be a lot of fun."_

I smiled and stood up and headed for the cafeteria. I was walking towards the school's gym entrance the coach appeared almost out of nowhere.

"Hey Masaru, I want you to come back after school so we can see if you can break all of the guys sport records for the school." I nodded and started to walk again.

I went to the boy's locker room and picked up my bag, and then I headed for the cafeteria and ordered some lunch, even though I wasn't hungry. I finished eating and walked back to my homeroom for my next class.

As soon as I got into the room, I went to take me seat when the teacher called me up to his desk. He told me I was going to spend the rest of the day in gym. As soon as he said that to me I was like 'Fuck yeah!' I walked out of the room with a shit eating grin on my face, and headed for the gym again.

I went outside to see my cousin's class having gym. I saw the coach with them, so I walked over. "Hey look we have People who think they can play sports." I started to laugh, as everyone in the class looked at me with an evil glare on their faces including my cousin.

As I joined their class one of the boys spoke up "Didn't your class have gym already?"

"Yeah I did, but I got called out by the coach and now I get to spend the rest of the day in gym class beating the school records for guys." I started to laugh again. I tended to do that a lot when I knew things were going my way. My cousin walked over and hugged me and wished me good luck, even though she was glaring the whole time. "You all can come and watch." I said to the class as I followed the coach.

"Ok Masaru the first one is going to be the high jump." I nodded as the coach told me the record was 18ft. I told him I wanted it him to raise it to 25ft; he looked at me and looked at me like I was a freak, but did as I asked and set it up. I got in the starting position and took off running towards the jump; I jumped over it with ease as I landed on the mat. The gym class looked at me like I was an alien, and then I did it again but this time I did the pole jump. I beat the record with that one too. The Rest of the day I continued to beat every record for the boys that the coach threw at me, whither it was kendo or archery or sports, I destroyed the previous records.

After I was done with every record there was, I decided to go and get a bowl of ramen. By the time I had finished showing off school had ended. My cousin headed back to the house before me, so I had some time to kill before I had to head back. So my coach congratulated me on beating every record there was for the boys I said quick " thank you" and walked off the school grounds and went to the ramen stand.

As I approached the ramen stand I noticed that there was someone else was there for a change. I sat down and the owner prepared my ramen without asking. I looked over to see the person that was already sitting down had a hat on so I couldn't tell who it was. The person stood up and left without saying a word. The owner then handed me my bowl of ramen, when Yuzuki walked in and sat down beside me.

She looked at me. "I knew I find you here. I wanted to know why you haven't joined anything yet."

I looked at her "I don't know, I might join the judo, track and the kendo club but I haven't decided yet." I finished my ramen almost as soon as the owner turned around to prepare what Yuzuki had asked for.

It was about 20 minutes later that Yuzuki said "Hey I got to go home and get stuff ready for tomorrow, I'll see you tomorrow in school." I nodded, as Yuzuki walked off.

I hand the bowl back to the owner put the money on the stand and stood up to leave.

"See ya tomorrow Masaru" the owner said as I left. I was walking for about 5 minutes when my phone started to ring. I took my phone out of my pocket without looking at the ID. "Hello?"

"Hey Masa, its Crystal, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. I'm heading back to Orihime's now."

"Ok I just wanted to call you and tell you that our parents left me, you and our little brother all trust funds and you can use it anytime you need. And since our brother died, it was split between the two of us."

"Alright. Talk to you later" I hung up, and I put the phone back in my packet and started walking again.

I reached my cousin's house after 10 more minutes of walking through town. And when I opened the door, all hell broke loose. As soon as I entered the house all I heard was screaming. I swear I thought I lost my hearing at one point. My cousin was yelling her head off, telling me how irresponsible I am and that how I should have called to say I would be late. My cousins' yelling rampage went on for a little more than an hour. As soon as she was done I spoke.

"Fine if you don't want me here I'll leave and go buy my own place to live. I have more than enough money to do so." With that I picked up my bag and put all my clothes it in and headed out the door. I slammed the door in her face as I left; I headed to the other side of town to hopefully find an apartment to live in.

And I did find an apartment. A 2 bedroom and one bathroom, it was a nice little place. I unpacked all my stuff and fell asleep on the couch like I normal did. I slept for a couple of hours before I got up and straightened up my place. Once I was satisfied on how everything was, I put on my school clothes and headed for school, the one place where I really did want to go. I didn't even stop to eat because I was going to be late to school today, not like I usual cared but, today was different. Something fun was going to happen today and I didn't know when.

Then I heard Ryoichi in my head. _"Hey kid why not use your demon step?"_ I was speechless until Ryoichi clarified. _"It's how you move really fast. Normal people who are dead can only use flash step, but hollows use sonido. However you can use both so I called it the demon step cause no one is able to keep up with you. So why not use it and hurry the hell up to school?"_ I nodded and used my demon step and ended up on the roof of the school.

It was about 2 minutes before the bell rang, and the only thought going through my head was: 'damn that was fast'

"_I told you so, now hurry up and get to class," _was all my hollow said. "Yes mother" I replied quietly. I went to my first period class and quickly noticed that the normal homeroom teacher was gone. At the same time Shi Ryu spoke, which was very unusual. "Be prepared, that teacher might try something on you." I nodded my head after Shi Ryu finished talking to me. I decided to take his advice and kept a close watch on the new teacher. The next few periods went by fast.

It wasn't until 3rd period that I notice that people that were usually in my class were not there, but I shrugged it off. The class was going by so slowly. I was falling asleep in the class like I usually do when the teacher bores me. Only thing good was that I had gym next period that it was lunch and all I was going to do is take a nap.

The period ended, I headed to gym next, where people saying that we are doing some new stupid activity. I walked outside and headed over to the area where the gym teacher was. He looked at me and said "You're not changing?"

"I don't need to change to win." As I walked over to the class, while the gym teacher started to tell us about the new sport activity.

I started to laugh as he explained everything, but then I sighed when I got chosen for a team captain. The gym teacher was doing this just to piss me off, he knows I don't like being the team captain, I like doing things by myself or having a team of people I know can do what they need to do to win. The gym teacher wanted me to "teach" the other kids to be good in sports like me. But I was far too lazy to do that. The activity got really annoying and really boring really fast. So I stopped playing, and walked over to the tree that I usually sleep against, and waited for class to be over with.

The period ended not long after, and so I went to eat lunch. Which I never do, I usually just sit on top of the roof until class starts up again. So I got up from my spot and headed into the school, and walked towards the stairs that lead to the roof. I was stopped by too many people in the halls. I don't like people talking to me when they don't know anything about me. I got to the staircase, and headed up, I reached the door and turned the handle and opened the door.

As soon as I opened the door I instantly noticed that I wasn't the only one up there. A girl with jet black hair and soft gray eyes just stared at me. _'Good god, she's hot.' _I was vaguely aware of Ryoichi laughing at my comment. She was wearing a black vest that was identical to the schools issued one, and wearing a black and red tripp skirt.


	8. Kizuna chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The night passed relatively quickly. I opened my eyes slowly, and found that the room was still dark. A quick glance at the clock told me that it was 2 a.m. It was usually at this time that Rai would walk into my room to pester me.

I sat up slowly, and just stared at the clock. I got out of bed, and walked over to the closet. I grabbed my favorite tripp skirt, and a black vest that was identical to the school uniform vest, and threw them onto the bed. I opened the laptop that Rai had bought for me, and turned it on. Three of the six people who I would usually talk to were on.

"Hey guys. How ya all doin'?" I said into the microphone.

"Hey Kizu, most of us are good. How've you been?" the only girl on asked.

"I've been better, but can't do much about the past. You guys already heard what happened a few weeks ago right?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry Kizuna. Rai shouldn't have died. But it was an accident right?" A boy with reddish brown hair asked.

"Teru, it wasn't an accident. Don't ask how I know, I just do. A lot of scary shit happened that night."

"Nee-san, I heard that you are now living with your cousin in Karakura. How's the place?"

"Riku, it's not that bad. The people I'm staying with are pretty nice. The only boring thing is that I have school later today. I don't want to go."

"Wait, Riku, how the hell did you hear about that? I'm the one who was in her class, and I didn't find out until five minutes ago. Just how the hell do you come across all your information?" Saichiko asked. She could rant for hours if she was allowed to.

"Guys, I posted that info on Rai's site. It's not that hard to find."

The fourth person that I would talk to online just came off of the busy status.

"Good morning you crazy morning people."

"Morning Sorushi. How's college treating you?" I asked him.

"Don't even get me started Naruse. It's way too boring. I know everything that they are teaching. I want something more challenging. You got any good ideas?"

"How good are you with murder and mysteries?" Teru asked.

"Why do you have to speak to me Teru? Can't you just pretend not to exist?"

"What fun would that be?"

"Enough you two. Geez, why do I put up with either of you?"

"Kizuna, be nice."

"Hey guys give me about 30 minutes. I need to shower." I took off the mic, stood up and walked over to the bed and picked up the outfit.

I walked out of my room and wandered down the hall to the bathroom. I quickly got undressed and got into the shower. The hot water felt amazing. Back home we didn't have a lot of hot water.

The shower lasted only about 20 min. I changed into the uniform and walked out into the hall. I pretty much ran into Karin as I was exiting the bathroom.

"Sorry Karin." Was all I said.

"Don't worry about it Kizu. I didn't think that you got up this early."

"Yeah. Sometimes. I used to only get up this early because Rai would get me up. Well I'm going back to my room. I'll see you later." Without waiting for her to answer, I walked back down the hall.

Once back in my room, I sat back down at the desk. I picked up the headset and continued the conversation.

"Ok, I'm all warm again." I said with a smile.

"Yeah I bet you are. Kizuna, it took you almost an hour. You have 'fun' in the shower?"

"Sorushi. What are you getting at?" Riku asked blushing. I just laughed.

"Nope. Didn't do that this morning. Gah, I'm too restless. I'm gonna log off and take a walk. I'll be back on after school. Peace out." I logged off and walked over to my door. Before leaving I grabbed a piece of paper to write a note, in case someone got up early and noticed that I was not in the house.

The morning was so peaceful. There was almost absolute silence. Not many people were about. I preferred it that way. I made my way to the park that I was at last night. It was so quiet and peaceful that I actually felt as though Rai was there with me.

It was stupid for me to feel that way. I just couldn't help it though, we used to do that all the time. We'd get up at an ungodly hour, get dressed, and walk to the park that was halfway to our school.

I sighed and sat down on the swings. It was pretty nostalgic. The two of us would usually sit on the swings back home. Once again I felt the pain and loss that his death had caused. To my left a voice sounded.

"Hey Kizuna. It's a nice morning isn't it?" I looked over and quickly recognized Saiyukimaru.

"Yeah it is. When do you think I'll be ready to use you and Shizuka? I don't like feeling powerless."

"I understand that. We don't like having to sit by and watch you suffer. Just wait until you reach bankai. That's when the real fun begins. Also, going hollowfied and using bankai is going to be pretty fun too."

I just looked at him with slight confusion. "What do you mean? I'll be able to use Seru's power to fight?"

"Yup. Don't worry. We won't let you get hurt when you use her power."

We talked for a while longer, until I noticed the sun starting to rise.

"You should start heading back." I nodded, stood up and began walking back towards the house.

It wasn't long before I reached the house. Everything was still pretty quiet, even though the sun had risen a bit more. It must have been five or six.

I walked through the door and was met by Isshin.

"Kizuna. Why'd you leave the house that early?"

"I was feeling too pent up. I needed to work off stress, so I went to the park. I didn't think that you'd have a problem with that." I glared at the floor.

This was the same conversation that I had with my stepfather. Rai and I had left the house at around 2:30 am, and had gone to the park. When we got back, we were scolded.

Isshin didn't seem to know how to react to my response. So instead of waiting for him to say something else, I walked over to the table and sat down.

Yuzu was making breakfast, and glaring at me whenever she got the chance. I couldn't blame her though. If my mother had died, and her sister's kids came to stay with us, I'm sure that I'd act the same way.

Not really sure what to say to her, I kept quiet. It was pretty much a given that Yuzu hated me. Hated me for existing. I was used to this. But to my surprise a single tear rolled down my right cheek.

I quickly wiped it away as soon as I noticed Yuzu looking at me. She seemed to look slightly worried, but went back to making breakfast. Karin and Ichigo walked down the stairs almost at the same time.

They both seemed to notice that something was wrong, but neither of them bothered to ask what it was. It was good that they didn't, because I didn't have a reason. Breakfast passed without any trouble. About thirty minutes later we were walking towards our schools.

The walk was pretty quiet. Ichigo and I didn't talk much. The only thing that he really said anything about was how people were not going to leave me alone when we got to school.

The school was different than the one back home. The one back home only had two floors. From what I could tell this one had four. It was definitely bigger. Ichigo brought me to the office and then he headed for his class.

I opened the office's door and walked in. The people in there seemed to know why I was there without me even having to say anything.

One of the teachers handed me a schedule, and introduced herself as my homeroom teacher. She commanded me to follow her, and I did without any questions. We got to the classroom, and I started to panic. She seemed to notice, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Stay calm, and you'll be fine." She opened the door and spoke to the class. "We have a new student." I walked in and stood at the front of the class. She motioned for me to introduce myself, so I did.

"My name is Kizuna Naruse. Nice to meet you." The way I said it was fake. Anyone could tell that I didn't want to be there.

"Well Kizuna, you can take the empty seat in the back of the room." I could have laughed. At least I didn't have to worry about people staring at me the entire time.

The class was history and I wasn't paying any attention. In fact all I was focusing on was trying not to scream. I could tell that I was shaking a bit. This wasn't the first time that this had happened. When Raiku and I were in middle school, the same thing happened. No one had any idea as to what caused it.

So, there I was in the classroom. Panicking, and had no idea as to why. Suddenly everything went black.

**Third Person POV**

Ichigo heard a slight whimper behind him so he turned around to see what it was. To his surprise, he noticed Kizuna in the midst of a panic attack. Suddenly her eyes went from light grey to smoky blue.

She looked over at Ichigo, and smiled slightly. Ichigo knew that it wasn't a hollow that had taken control of her body, but he didn't know what else it could be. He decided to ignore it, and went back to focusing on the lesson. He would ask her later.

**Kizuna's POV**

I looked around and quickly realized that I was back inside my inner world. I was slightly surprised to see myself there, but at the same time I knew exactly why it had happened.

I walked over towards the sakura and spotted a large blob of red on the tree. I stopped just before the tree and looked up. It wasn't just a large blob of red, it was a crimson dragon. I just stared at it in awe.

The dragon looked down from its spot on the tree and dropped down to the ground. It looked at me in confusion and then looked around the bottom of the tree. The confused look was still on its face as it started raining. We both looked up and the dragon growled at the sky.

"There is a reason we hate the rain." it was the dragon who spoke.

"Sai?"

"What? You're surprised that we have beast forms?"

"No, it's just that I didn't know. Why do you hate the rain anyway?"

"There's no place to hide from it. And it feels like its eroding us when it does. By the way, why are you here right now?"

"I'm not really sure why I'm here. I was in class the last time I checked. I have no idea what happened."

As we were talking I noticed that my vision was becoming darker. It eventually got so bad that I was not able to see anything.

I opened my eyes again and noticed that I was sitting at my desk in the classroom. We were in the middle of the history lesson. Confused, I looked around quickly and noticed that no one had noticed what had happened. I sighed in relief, and was about to start copying the notes on the board when I noticed that everything that was up there was already written in the notebook. Not only written down, but in a different hand writing all together.

The class passed relatively quickly after that incident. While we were waiting for the next teacher to get into the room,(*) Ichigo turned around to face me.

"Kizu, what the hell happened earlier?"

"A panic attack. I get them sometimes, though it had never happened during class."

"Okay, I get that. But what was up with your eyes? One minute they are grey, the next they are blue."

"Must have been Shizuka. She's the only one with blue eyes. Sorry for making you worry."

During our conversation, four people had walked over to where our desks were. Two were boys and the other two were girls. The girl with orange hair spoke first.

"Ichigo, how do you know the new kid?"

"She's my cousin. And she just moved here yesterday."

"One day and you're already going to school? I would be taking a few days just getting used to the place."

"I tend to adjust to new environments quickly." I gave a false smile to her.

"That's not normal. People take a few days to get used to things. Now what's the reason you're here?" The second girl asked.

I looked over to her and took in her appearance. She had short black hair, and looked like she was going to kill someone.

"Rukia! Don't use that tone with her." I was slightly surprised to hear Ichigo say that.

"I didn't do anything wrong. All I did was ask why she was here. To my knowledge that is allowed."

"If you must know, I'm here 'cause my mother didn't want me back home. Why? Because I remind her too much of my brother. If you want to know anything else-" I could tell that Seru was speaking as well, and she was angry. "You'd better be prepared to get your ass kicked."

As we both spoke, I was no longer able to see out of my left eye. The only thing that I could come up with, was because Seru was watching them too.

Before Seru could do anything else, I got up and walked out of the classroom. Before I was even out one of the two boys asked Ichigo a question.

"Does she have a hollow too?"

I didn't know what the answer was, mainly because I closed the door as he was about to answer it. The halls were quiet, and it was nice. I ran up random stairs until I came to the roof. It was quiet. But it was comfortable. I don't know how long I was up there for. It must have been for a while, because the sun was directly overhead when the door to the roof opened.

I looked over and spotted a kid about my age standing there. He was wearing black and red tripp pants with the school's shirt. His hair was light brown, and his eyes were red. Almost like Saiyukimaru's.

We just stared at each other, not saying anything, and not blinking. It was almost as though we knew each other and at the same time we didn't.

"_He seems familiar, but I'm not sure why."_

"_Yeah I know the feeling."_

(*) = In Japan, teachers switch classrooms not students.

**A/N: Ahh happiness. Finally finished Kizuna's chapter 4. So now I ask/command you. ****GIVE US REVIEWS****. Or you will have to put up with random conversations between us and our characters. Trust me that's not entirely fun. **


End file.
